Entre frères
by sushiland
Summary: Le groupe Rock-Goth "Innocence" fait fureur dans leur pays, l'Angleterre. Les deux membres principaux, les frères Cogan les jumeaux Cogan malgré leurs jeunes âges, sont propulsés au rang de star. Cependant David Cogan s'inquiète pour son frère...
1. Besoin de vacances

Entre frères

**Entre frères**

Chapitre 1 : Besoin de vacances

-« Billy !! Reviens là !! Qu'est ce qui te prend bordel !! »

La porte claqua, il la poussa brusquement pour poursuivre son frère jumeau qui se tirait.

« Billy ?? »

Ce dernier ne se retourna pas, marchant d'un pas énervé.

Finalement une main saisit son bras et le stoppa net.

« BILLY MERDE ! »

Il sentit entre ses doigts son frère frémir, mais il lui tournait le dos obstinément.

« Tu m'expliques s'te plait ? C'est quoi ça ? Te tirer en plein milieu d'un enregistrement ? Ca ne te ressemble pas! »

-« Et alors ? Qu'est ce que cela peut te foutre ? » Répliqua finalement la voix de son frère.

Un instant il fixa cette silhouette gothique avec stupeur. Billy lui qui était la sensibilité, la douceur et la gentillesse incarné, venait de lui répondre d'un ton désagréable pour lui dire d'aller gentiment se faire voir. Il fronça les sourcils, _bordel, c'est quoi son problème ?_

-« Ce que cela peut me foutre ? » Répliqua-t-il acide et avec une pointe d'ironie dans sa voix. « Je suis ton frère, on était en pleine séance d'enregistrement je te signale, et toi tu te tires brusquement sans donner de motif. PUTAIN ON FAIT PARTIE DU MEME GROUPE JE TE RAPPELLE ! JE ME CASSE LE CUL À COMPOSER DES MELODIES !! TU TE PERMETS DE TE CASSER ET DE ME DEMANDER EN QUOI CA ME REGARDE… CONNARD EVIDEMENT QUE CELA ME REGARDE !! ALORS MAINTENANT TU M'EXPLIQUES CE QU'IL T'ARRIVE AVANT QUE JE T'EN FOUTE UNE POUR T'APPRENDRE ! » Il avait laissé éclater sa colère, non mais merde il n'allait pas laisser son frangin le prendre pour un con! Même s'il adore plus que tout son frère, il ne permettait à personne de se foutre ainsi de sa gueule, même pas son jumeau. Il avait gueulé contre lui, peut importe si ses cris, ses reproches et ses insultes s'étaient certainement fait entendre dans tout le studio. Pour le moment il était trop en colère pour se montrer diplomate.

Depuis quelques temps il avait remarqué que son frère changeait, il se comportait bizarrement, plus sombre, plus instable. Alors fallait cette fois mettre les points sur les i, fini de fuir, qu'il s'explique et après on verra.

Il fixa avec irritation son frère qui demeurait toujours dos à lui, la mâchoire serrée, un pli de colère sur son front et son regard gris-bleu animé d'une lueur furieuse.

Mais… Un détail le choqua… Son frère… Il demeurait la tête baissée, ses longs cheveux noirs tombant autour de son visage, les épaules voûtées comme accablé et…ses dernières tremblaient doucement.

« …Billy ? » Appela bien plus doucement le frère.

Brusquement il fut prit d'un doute, lâcha son bras, le saisit par les épaules et l'obligea à lui faire face.

Il écarquilla les yeux, face à lui son frère, son double, le visage baissé, pleurait…

« Hé ? Billy ? » Il avança sa main et essuya du pouce les larmes qui faisaient couler son maquillage noir. « Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?... Pourquoi tu chiales ? »

Le gothique demeura silencieux face à son frère, hoquetant dans ses sanglots, incapable de contrôler le flot de ses larmes salées.

Finalement il sentit les bras tièdes et réconfortants de son frère, entourer ses épaules, sa nuque et le coller contre lui.

Il réfugia son visage ravagé de larme et de rimmel contre son tee-shirt, mouillant et tâchant celui-ci copieusement.

« ….Billy… » Murmura doucement cette voix si familière si réconfortante.

Le gothique ferma les yeux, écouta cette voix si apaisante, la chaleur de son frère, sa présence était si rassurante… Qu'il était faible, minable, oui minable était bien le mot… Pleurer ainsi… Se montrer si faible… Qu'est ce qui clochait chez lui ?... Il lui semblait perdre pied, ne plus pouvoir contrôler ce qui lui arrivait…

-« Je…J'en peux plus…. Je suis à bout…. »

Il n'en revenait pas… Comment était-ce possible de lui sortir ces mots là ? Alors que la musique, le chant avait tant d'importance dans sa vie. Mais… la pression, la fatigue…

« J…J'en peux plus David… »

Ce dernier demeurait silencieux, posant un regard d'incompréhension sur son jumeau. Comment son frère, son très cher frère, lui qui aimait tellement chanter, qui mettait le chant en priorité quoi qu'il arrive, qui parfois même malade, brûlant de fièvre, tenant à peine sur ses jambes, insistait pour enregistrer ou monter sur scène malgré tout… mais là… dans ses bras… Entre ses sanglots… Il lui disait tout le contraire… Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi cette lassitude ?

Doucement il saisit le visage de son frère et le força à lever les yeux, plongeant ses prunelles claires dans celles identiques mais entourées de noir de son jumeau.

Il tiqua légèrement, il n'aimait pas ce qu'il y voyait, ce qu'il lui semblait distinguer… Un regard vague, morne, oui la lassitude était bien présente dans ses yeux d'ordinaire passionnés, exaltés, brillant d'amour pour le chant. Mais là, aucune étincelle… Juste… Un regard vide, terne.

Billy était-il en train de faire une dépression ? Ca en avait tout l'air.

Après un long moment de réflexion et de silence, contemplant les traits androgyne de son frère.

Il soupira et noua à nouveau un bras protecteur autour de sa nuque étroite, dont une cascade de cheveux noir d'encre tombait, effleurant ses maigres épaules.

-« J'ai pigé ! » Murmura David simplement.

Billy tenta de lutter contre ses larmes, il essaya également de s'échapper de cette étreinte.

Il s'en voulait terriblement de son attitude pathétique, valait mieux y mettre fin et faire semblant de plaisanter sur cette situation… Avoir un peu plus de dignité.

-« Pardon ! Ca ira t'en fais pas ! » Il força un sourire, levant un visage faussement détendu. Une grimace joyeuse tout aussi misérable que son attitude d'un instant. _Ah merde ! Ce que je suis pitoyable !_

Evidement David ne fut pas dupe, faut pas le prendre pour un con.

-« C'est ça ! Et moi suis la reine d'Angleterre ! Viens on rentre ! » Sur ces mots ironiques il saisit fermement la main de son frère dans la sienne.

Billy s'arracha à son emprise.

-« Ca va je te dit ! » Protesta-t-il le regard fuyant, ce satané sourire forcé sur les lèvres.

_Ah putain ! Ce que t'es chiant ! Mais tu crois que tu vas m'avoir avec ton sourire à la con ? Je vois bien qu'il n'est pas naturel !_

A nouveau il emprisonna son poignet entre ses doigts et il posa un regard sévère sur lui.

-« Bon maintenant tu te la fermes et tu me suis ! » Siffla d'une voix dure le jumeau.

Le visage sensible de Billy se transforma brutalement.

_Et merde que je n'aime pas voir cette expression perdue … Désolé frèro, si je te bouscule ainsi c'est pour ton bien…_

C'est sans lâcher ce fin poignet blanc et luttant contre ses propres sentiments face à la détresse de son frère, qu'il traîna celui-ci sans ménagement hors du studio.

-« Mais l'enregistrement ? » Protesta-t-il avant de se faire pousser par son frère dans la voiture qui les attendait.

-« T'es gonflé ! Tu ne songeais pas à te tirer tout à l'heure ? Tu t'en foutais bien de ce putain d'enregistrement à ce moment non ? » Répliqua-t-il acide en prenant place à ses côtés.

En effet … Il s'en fichait royalement à ce moment là… Il baissa les yeux et cette réplique le fit taire… Qu'aurait-il pu répondre à ça ?

David avait pris des dispositions auprès des autres membres du groupe, face au manageur, devant tout le staff.

-« Mon frère est épuisé ! Il a besoin de vacances ! » Avait-il déclaré. « On se tire deux semaines loin de tout, on va changer d'air… On reprendra l'enregistrement ensuite après ce breack ! »

Billy avait observé son frère avec une pointe d'admiration. Il dégageait tellement de responsabilité malgré sa jeunesse, tandis que lui… Lui… Il agissait vraiment comme un gamin pourri gâté.

Billy s'était mordu la lèvre de dépit…

Maintenant ils étaient tout deux dans cette voiture, un véhicule de la prod qui les menait hors de Londres.

Pendant le trajet, accoudé contre la vitre, la joue logée dans la paume de sa main, Billy contemplait d'un air absent le paysage qui défilait à travers la vitre teintée de la grosse voiture sombre.

Son frère quant à lui était pendu à son téléphone portable, au bout du fil… leur mère.

-« Oui Mom, juste deux semaines… Billy est un peu fatigué… Tu sais la pression… Hm ?...Non t'inquiète je vais me charger de lui remonter ses batteries… Ouais… Oki mom… Ouais je lui dirais… » Il glissa un coup d'œil vers le profil songeur de son frère. « …Ouais… Nous aussi…Je te rappelle une fois arrivés…Bye mom… » Et il coupa la communication, rangeant son portable dans la poche de son pantalon. A nouveau il reporta son attention sur son frère, un frère qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

Il fronça les sourcils, vu son expression… cette attitude si peu réactive, elle ne devait pas être très positive.

Il se pencha doucement vers lui, il avança sa main et dégagea doucement une mèche sombre qui tombait en travers de son regard bleu.

Il frémit légèrement, un léger mouvement, une réaction, ses prunelles grises se tournèrent vers lui.

« Hé ! Mom t'embrasse bien fort ! Elle espère que tu te reposeras bien là-bas. » Il transmit donc gentiment le message de leur mère.

-« On va où ? » Murmura Billy.

-« Dans la maison de campagne d'oncle Todd. On sera peinards là-bas, plus de pression… Plus de stress pour toi… La belle vie à la campagne. » Continua-t-il d'une voix rassurante et chaude, arrangeant ses satanées mèches rebelles sombres de son frèro.

-« La belle vie ? Vraiment ? » Enfin un léger sourire amusé s'affichait sur ses lèvres tristes.

_Putain ! Enfin un sourire ! Je préfère te voir comme ça._

Il haussa un sourcil, puis grimaça.

-« Enfin… Ouais un coin paumé en gros… » Sa grimace se transforma en un sourire taquin. « On va p't'être s'ennuyer à mourir dans ce bled… »

-« Au pire on ira emmerder les vaches du voisin, comme quand on était petits, tu te souviens.? »

-« Ah ouais ! On les faisait courir. » Ricana David. « Elles en crachaient leur poumons à la fin. »

-« Toi aussi il me semble, tu es le moins endurant d'entre nous. »

-« Endurant ? » Il écarquilla les yeux et posa un regard stupéfait sur le visage sensible de son frère.

Brutalement il venait de ressentir une étrange sensation… Comme un trouble… ce mot… lui parut étrangement déroutant…

-« David ? » S'inquiéta le gothique voyant son frère brusquement si silencieux. « Il y a un problème ? »

-« Je…Non rien, je réfléchissais à un truc. » Répondit celui-ci hâtivement, se passant une main gênée sur sa nuque.

La voiture arriva sans encombre devant la petite villa perdue en pleine campagne.

C'était un cadre charmant, rupestre pour tout ceux qui aiment évidement la nature, la solitude et qui était assez vieux pour ne pas aimer aller en boite de nuit et se saouler la gueule.

Les deux frères descendirent du véhicule et posèrent un long regard sur la demeure.

-« David ?... »

-« Hm… ? » Il faisait une petite moue en songeant que ses deux semaines sembleraient bien longues.

-« Il se trouve à combien de kilomètre le village le plus proche ? » S'enquit-il sans quitter de son regard cerclé de noir la propriété.

-« ….Loin…. Trop loin… » Répliqua du tac au tac son jumeau d'une voix morne.

Le chauffeur sortit les bagages des jeunes ados et les déposa à quelques distances d'eux.

-« La ville la plus proche est à deux heures de marche et une heure et demi à vélo. » Précisa-t-il tout sourire, certainement il voulait se montrer aimable et serviable. Mais il n'eu droit qu'à un mouvement de regard noir des deux frères.

-« Deux heures à pieds ? » S'exclama Billy avec une grimace.

-« Ah ! Putain !... » David se passa pour la énième fois sa main sur la nuque ébouriffant ses courtes mèches sombres. « J'aurais dû amener ma console de jeu ! Ah Bordel ! C'est vraiment parce que tu es mon frère que je fais ça. » Râla-t-il avec vigueur. « Vais me faire chier ici ! »

Billy détourna la tête et baissa les yeux, à nouveau il se sentait si pourri, tout était de sa faute…

Le silence coupable du jumeau, n'échappa pas à la vigilance de son frère.

Alors que Billy broyait du noir, fixant ses pompes et le gravier autour, c'est clair que c'est vachement intéressant comme point de vue, on sait tous que le gravier anglais est l'un des plus passionnants à contempler au monde…C'est donc à ce moment qu'un bras encercla à nouveau ses épaules. Il sentit la présence de la svelte silhouette de son frère contre la sienne.

David pressa entre ses doigts l'épaule de son jumeau, un geste réconfortant.

« Billy… Peut m'importe que je sois dans un coin paumé, tout ce qui compte c'est que toi tu te reposes, que tu retrouves le sourire. Car il me manque terriblement. » Murmura-t-il aux creux de son oreille.

Cette voix, ce souffle chaud, ses mots le firent frissonner. Son cœur rata un battement et ses pommettes pâles se colorèrent légèrement.

Il pinça légèrement ses lèvres et hocha lentement la tête, n'osant tourner son regard vers le sien.

Ce bras se retira de ses épaules et une main rechercha la sienne, la saisissant avec force et douceur à la fois.

« Allez viens ! Allons jeter un œil à notre nouveau domaine durant ces deux semaines de vacances. » Enchaîna-t-il tout sourire.

Billy enfin posa un regard sur lui, lui aussi il aimait ce sourire, un sourire chaleureux, éclatant, communicatif, sans se rendre compte ce sourire envahit aussi son visage.

-« Oui ! » Répliqua-t-il simplement et main dans la main il suivit son frère, entrant dans cette paisible demeure… Une maison qui pendant deux semaines serait la leur, loin de toute pression liée à leur célébrité.

A suivre…


	2. Disputes

Entre frères

**Entre frères**

Chapitre 2 : Disputes

Les frères Cogan envahirent la demeure, déposant leurs affaires et s'installant le plus confortablement possible.

Une fois leurs valises déposées dans chacune de leurs chambres, petit à petit ils s'approprièrent les lieux, car ils avaient deux semaines à tirer ici loin de tout, alors autant prendre ses aises. C'est un peu plus tard que Billy retrouva son frère au salon.

-« Hééé ! Y a tout de même la télé ici ? » S'étonne le gothique qui vient de remarquer ledit objet trônant dans un coin du confortable salon.

David se retourna vers lui et haussa un sourcil.

-« Evidement, on n'est pas perdu en Alaska je te signale. Et même je crois que là-bas on peut capter la télosh. »

-« Haha très drôle ! » Billy soupira et se laissa choir dans le large divan, posant une main négligemment sur son ventre apparent.

Billy avait tendance à s'habiller légèrement, des hauts courts, il aimait les sans manches, des pantalons près du corps, toujours sombres, noirs, à fond gothique. Cette noirceur faisait ressortir cette apparence androgyne et sa peau laiteuse, elle soulignait également la finesse de sa silhouette, enfin…finesse, limite maigreur… Billy avait tendance à perdre considérablement du poids si on le laissait faire, de caractère à fleur de peau, dans ses moments de déprime, il avait la fâcheuse habitude de peu s'alimenter. Cela depuis tout petit, il avait un appétit d'oiseau, si quelqu'un ne veillait pas à sa place qu'il se nourrisse correctement… Il n'aurait que la peau sur les os, à croire qu'il se fichait pas mal de son corps.

David quant à lui était la vigueur et la force incarnées, même silhouette que son frère mais en plus saine, ni maigre ni trop gros, le juste milieu. Un corps d'ado en pleine santé, en pleine vitalité, il aimait l'activité, mais aussi les heures passées devant sa console, hé oui comme tout les jeunes, après tout merde c'était encore de son âge.

Lui par contre portait des habits branchés, jean, tee-shirt de marque. Le truc, être bien dans ses baskets, à l'aise dans ses fringues. Mais au contraire de son frère, lui la bouffe c'était capitale, il aimait ça, mais il ne s'empiffrait pas, juste qu'il aimait manger correctement en fonction de ses besoins, de l'effort qu'il allait fournir.

Et … En regardant son frère ainsi avachi dans le divan, en voyant encore son corps, ses os saillants sous cette peau claire… Il réalisa qu'il allait avoir du boulot pour le garder en forme.

Il soupira et s'installa à côté de lui, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

« Et maintenant ?... » Murmura Billy.

David glissa un regard vers son frère.

-« Hm ? »

Le gothique fit une petite moue et noua ses fins bras blanc derrière sa nuque.

-« On fait quoi ? »

Le jumeau demeura silencieux.

-« Y a la télosh, t'as qu'à la regarder. » Lâcha-t-il finalement.

-« La télé ? Super ! » Ironisa le goth.

-« On vient à peine d'arriver merde ! Tu ne vas pas commencer ! » S'énerva un peu le musicien.

-« Commencer ? » Le chanteur fronça les sourcils. « Comment ça ? »

-« Ah putain ! C'est bon, arrête ! » _Non pitié pas de disputes, cela le saoule déjà_.

-« C'est pas moi qui ai voulu m'enterrer ici, il me semble ! »

La réplique plus qu'acide du gothique exacerba l'humeur déjà fragile du frère.

-« TU SAIS QUOI ? TU FAIS CHIER ! » Il se redressa d'un mouvement.

-« TOI AUSSI ! »

-« BORDEL J'AI FAIS CA POUR TOI ! TU POURRAIS ARRETER UN PEU ! »

-« JE NE T'AI RIEN DEMANDE !! »

_Et merde…. Je ne voulais pas ça… Putain… Nous voilà en train de nous engueuler…_

La dernière protestation de Billy énerva complètement le jumeau, il le trouvait égoïste et injuste. Il oublia à ce moment qu'en réalité son frère n'était pas bien, pas dans son état normal, et il laissa éclater sa colère.

-« T'ES VRAIMENT UN CONNARD FINI !! ME SORTIR CA ! APRES QUE JE ME SUIS FAIT CHIER POUR TOUT ORGANISER ! SI CA NE TE CONVIENT PAS RETOURNE À LONDRES ET CREVE DANS TA DEPRIME A LA CON ! »

_Putain… Suis un con moi aussi… C'est dégueulasse ce que je viens de dire…_

Billy écarquilla les yeux, ses mots… furent comme une baffe monumentale.

Crever ?...Son frère… Lui souhaite de mourir ?...Des larmes brûlantes montèrent à ses yeux crayonnés.

Puis sans un mot il se leva vivement du divan et se rua hors du salon, montant à l'étage, et la porte de sa chambre claqua avec force.

David debout au milieu du salon, leva son regard vers le plafond et….

-« Shiiit ! »

Ses prétendues semaines de repos commencèrent très mal…

C'est avec un soupir et sa colère brutalement calmée, qu'il monta à l'étage et s'arrêta face à la porte de son frère.

Il hésita face à celle-ci, leva un instant sa main, prêt à frapper, une nouvelle hésitation puis finalement… Il cogna trois brefs coup dessus et tendit l'oreille…

Mais un silence obstiné comme il le craignait, son jumeau devait lui en vouloir, logique, c'était ignoble ce qu'il avait osé lui dire.

Il insista une nouvelle fois, frappant encore la surface en bois de la porte.

« Billy ?... »

Toujours pas de réponse, un profond silence.

« S'il te plait… Je suis venu m'excuser…. Billy ? »

Rien…. Silence.

Avec résignation il appuya son front contre la porte, fermant les yeux, les mains appliquées sur la surface rugueuse de cette paroi de bois qui le sépare de son double.

« S'il te plait….Billy… Je ne voulais pas…. Je regrette ce que j'ai dit…. » Murmura-t-il d'une voix lasse.

Finalement il perçut un bruit sourd, un mouvement, il abaissa les yeux vers le bas de la porte, une ombre s'afficha sous la rainure. Son frère était juste derrière la porte, il sourit légèrement.

« Billy ?... » Appela-t-il doucement. « Ouvre-moi… »

Une main manipula la serrure et la poignée de la porte, celle-ci remua, David s'écarta et la porte s'ouvrit.

Il leva les yeux vers la silhouette débraillée de son frère, ce dernier détournait obstinément la tête, la bouche pincée, il fuyait le regard pénétrant de son frère.

Le musicien poussa la porte en grand et s'avança vers lui.

« Billy… je m'excuse… Je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit…" Continua-t-il de s'excuser cette fois face à face avec lui, ne pouvant détacher son regard de son profil délicat, ses yeux rougis, son rimmel qui avait coulé formant de grandes cernes bleutées sur sa peau blanche.

« Pardon petit frère… » Il enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules et nicha son visage contre le sien, sa joue contre la sienne, l'étreignant avec précaution comme s'il allait le briser s'il le serrait un peu trop fort.

Billy ferma les yeux, déglutit péniblement, ravalant de nouveaux sanglots, depuis des semaines il ne faisait que pleurer, il en avait assez… assez de tout prendre aussi tragiquement…Il n'était pas comme ça avant, les disputes avec son frère, ils en a connu des sévères, des plus violentes que ça et cela ne l'avait jamais autant bouleversé, alors pourquoi maintenant, le moindre mot de travers prenait des proportions si tragiques pour lui ?

-« David ?... » Murmura-t-il.

Etreignant toujours son frère, le musicien glissa un coup d'œil vers son profil.

-« Oui ? »

-« Je crois que… J'ai un problème… »

David demeura silencieux un moment le laissant poursuivre.

« Je vais pas bien…. Pas bien du tout… Je ne comprends pas… David… S'il te plait… Aide moi… » Supplia-t-il pleurant à nouveau silencieusement.

Il craquait complètement, enfouissant son visage dans son épaule, il pleurait encore et encore… S'épuisant, se vidant de toute vitalité, de tout envie de vivre… _Oh non… Pas ça… Je ne veux pas finir comme ça… Pas maintenant… Sauve-moi avant que je ne fasse une bêtise pour de bon…_

Il ouvrit les yeux, se sentant sans force, et braqua son regard morne vers le plafond… Il le fixa un long moment, amorphe, avant de comprendre qu'il était allongé.

Ses prunelles claires glissèrent, se détachant de ce plafond inintéressant pour sonder les lieux autour de lui.

Il était toujours dans sa chambre et allongé dans son lit… Il avait dû s'endormir, épuisé par ses pleurs… Oui, certainement comme ces derniers jours, ces dernières semaines.

Il porta sa main à son visage, il se sentait si vaseux. Alors qu'il se frotta les yeux maudissant cette déprime, il sentit un poids et une présence chaleureuse contre lui.

Il abaissa sa main et la posa sur la silhouette de son frère, ce dernier le visage niché contre son épaule dormait profondément. Il scruta son visage qui lui faisait face, l'observa longuement. Il était resté avec lui, dormant avec lui.

Billy glissa sa main sur sa nuque et dans un geste affectueux, témoignant sa reconnaissance silencieuse, il la caressa.

Ce geste arracha un petit soupir à son frère, il remua légèrement, sa main posée sur son ventre effectua une légère caresse sur sa peau blanche et tiède.

Billy frémit un peu et abaissa ses prunelles claires vers elle. La main de son frère s'était glissée à moitié sous son haut sombre, la chaleur qu'elle dégageait le troublait. Il avala péniblement sa salive et reporta son attention vers le visage si proche de son frère.

Cet air doux quand il dormait, tranchait avec son franc-parler, son langage parfois si cru, si dur. Mais quelqu'un capable d'écrire d'aussi belles mélodies ne pouvait être dénué de douceur. Oui derrière son air buté, son caractère de chien sauvage, il y avait un être plus sensible et doux qu'il n'y paraissait.

Les prunelles de Billy scrutèrent chaque détail de son visage, son regard s'arrêta sur sa bouche, son nez fin et droit, ses longs cils sombres, ses fins sourcils et le piercing de l'arcade sourcilière.

Il sourit amusé en le fixant, se souvenant de leur passage chez le perceur…

Lui pour la lèvre et David pour l'arcade sourcilière, ils étaient morts de trouille.

David avait fait le fort, mais il avait pâlit en voyant le matériel du type. Il s'était pourtant foutu de lui quand ils avaient émis le projet d'en faire un ensemble.

Il avait failli faire un malaise ce jour là, alors que techniquement c'est Billy qui a le plus peur des aiguilles.

Celui-ci étouffa un ricanement en y repensant, mais ils avaient fini par ressortir chacun avec son piercing…. Depuis… Lui y était retourné pour s'en faire un sur la langue et David…

Machinalement il quitta la nuque de son frère pour glisser sa main sur son épaule droite, de ses doigts il repoussa la manche de son tee-shirt, le plus loin possible, découvrant un petit bout de la naissance de son omoplate… Et avec un petit bout d'aile sombre tatouée sur la peau… ce tatouage d'un papillon noir. Il l'avait fait pour fêter la signature de leur premier gros contrat.

Finalement… C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas froid aux yeux…Lui ne pourrait jamais s'en faire un, la vue d'une simple aiguille le rendait déjà malade, alors… tout un tatouage…

Il frissonna à cette idée, machinalement il chercha à voir un peu mieux le dessin gravé sur sa peau, se redressant sur son coude et penchant son visage par-dessus l'épaule de son frère.

Il trouvait ce papillon magnifique, c'était devenu d'ailleurs le symbole de leur groupe, leur symbole.

-« Qu'est ce que tu fous ? »

La question fit sursauter le gothique perdu dans la contemplation du tatouage. Il baissa les yeux vers le visage de son jumeau, leurs regards se croisèrent.

-« Désolé… je ne voulais pas te réveiller… J'avais envie de voir le papillon. » Expliqua-t-il d'une petite voix un peu honteuse.

-« Mon tatouage ? » S'étonna son frère.

Oui ça devait paraître bizarre et stupide de sa part. Il se pinça la lèvre et hocha lentement la tête.

« Si ce n'est que ça…. » Il se redressa et saisit le bord inférieur de son tee-shirt, le retirant d'un geste rapide par-dessus sa tête et le jeta au sol. Une fois torse nu, il s'allongea sur le ventre, calant son menton entre ses bras croisés et le laissa donc tout à loisir contempler le dessin.

Billy maintenant à genoux près de lui, posa un regard fasciné sur l'insecte sombre qui se détachait sur la peau claire de son frère. Doucement il avança sa main et l'effleura du bout des doigts, retraçant les contours élégants.

David le visage à moitié tourné vers lui, l'observait faire en silence. L'attitude de son frère l'intriguait de plus en plus. Ce geste… Il avait fait le même le soir où il était revenu du tatoueur. Pareil que cette fois-là, il avait retiré son tee-shirt pour le laisser voir à ses supplications, le papillon noir à jamais gravé dans sa chair. Pareil que cette fois-là, il avait laissé ses doigts parcourir le dessin. Oui les mêmes gestes, ce même regard fasciné… Lui-même était comme hypnotisé face à l'expression si douce de son frère penché près de lui.

Il laissa errer son regard sur ses lèvres minces, son piercing au coin de sa lèvre inférieur, remonta lentement sur ses traits fins, ce nez délicat, cette peau blanche et enfin son regard aux longs cils couleur corbeau.

Brusquement leurs prunelles se croisèrent et il sentit son cœur tressaillir, comme un sursaut étrange au fond de ses entrailles.

Aussitôt il se redressa vivement sous le regard plus que stupéfait de son frère.

-« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » S'enquit celui-ci inquiet.

David se leva du lit, reprit son tee-shirt et l'enfila.

-« J'ai faim… pas toi ? » Marmonna sans le regarder pour autant.

-« Ah ?... Heu pas vraiment… mais bon j'imagine que toi oui. » Assis sur le lit il pencha la tête et sourit légèrement à son frère.

Le musicien tourna son visage vers lui, il resta un instant ainsi, silencieux, le fixant avec insistance.

-« Je… je vais faire à bouffer… » Il détourna la tête prenant un air détaché. « Et tu vas manger avec moi, compris ? »

-« Hm ?... »

-« T'as encore maigris ces derniers temps. Si je ne prends pas soin de toi, Mom va me tuer ! » Enchaîna-t-il simplement.

Billy grimaça légèrement.

Grimace qui n'échappa pas au regard de son frère, vu qu'à nouveau il s'était tourné vers lui.

-« Et pas de protestation ! Va prendre une douche fissa et tu me rejoins dans la cuisine, pigé ? »

Billy hocha de la tête, et suivit du regard son jumeau quittant la chambre.

Une fois seul, il se laissa retomber en arrière avec un soupir, nouant ses bras autour de sa nuque, il fixa le plafond…. Finalement c'était peut être une bonne chose ces vacances ici ?... En tout cas il espérait enfin réagir, retrouver son entrain… Il le souhaitait du fond du cœur pour ne plus inquiéter son frère. Il ferma les yeux, il n'ignorait pas que son attitude perturbait son double, qu'il en souffrait, qu'il le blessait….

-« HEEEEE ! JE N'ENTENDS PAS L'EAU COULER ! GROUILLE-TOI ! » Hurla d'en bas la voix de son frère.

Billy sursauta et se redressa vite fait.

-« Shit ! »

Il s'empressa de prendre ses affaires de toilette et se réfugia fissa dans la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche avant que son frère ne vienne lui botter les fesses.

A suivre


	3. Le verre brisé…

Entre frères

**Entre frères**

Chapitre 3 : Le verre brisé…

D'en bas David pouvait enfin entendre l'eau couler. Il leva un instant les yeux vers le plafond.

Une fois seul dans la cuisine, il laissa ses pensées se manifester.

La vision du visage de son frère si proche tout à l'heure, l'avait considérablement troublé.

Il tourna vivement le robinet d'eau froide et s'aspergea d'eau glacée le visage. _Bordel, mais à quoi je pense ? _

A nouveau l'image de son frère se fit si présente dans son esprit, il tiqua et il sentit ses oreilles chaudes.

Il secoua la tête… _Non Putain !... Je déconne là….Je suis en train de penser à des trucs pas nets là…._

A demi courbé au dessus de l'évier, il plongea son regard par la fenêtre et serra les dents…Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le rebord de l'évier… _Merde je suis en train de… de…_

A nouveau il s'inonda le visage allégrement pour chasser cette montée d'hormones dans son corps. Il était hors de question que son frère le voit dans cet état, lui aussi il devait être naze, la pression, plus l'inquiétude pour son frère, oui certainement, tout cela était lié et du coup, son corps et ses pensées s'embrouillaient. Finalement ces vacances, il en avait également besoin.

Il essuya son visage et sa nuque détrempée avec un torchon propre et chercha en même temps de quoi faire à manger dans cette baraque.

Heureusement il y avait un micro-ondes…et… _Ouaiiis_ _! Des surgel' dans le congel' ! Perfect !..._ _Bha_ _quoi suis pas un pro de la cuisine, j'espère juste que ce sera potable, car si c'est degueux et qu'il bouffe pas… Clair Mom me tue et je peux dire bye bye à tous mes rêves d'indépendance enfin acquise._

C'est le torchon trempé pendu sur son cou qu'il réchauffa un plat quelconque avec le micro-ondes.

Alors qu'il mettait deux couverts, il entendit des pas en haut à l'étage, la porte s'ouvrir se refermer, des bruits sourds. Il leva machinalement les yeux vers l'escalier, le tintement clair du micro-ondes annonça la fin de la cuisson… _Banzaiiii_ _à table donc ! _Il ouvrit la porte et….. _PUTAIN !!_ ...se crama les doigts avec le plat brûlant.

Il logea sa main sous l'eau froide, soulageant ses doigts rougis.

La porte en haut s'ouvrit à nouveau, se referma et des bruits de pas se firent entendre à nouveau, se rapprochant puis descendant les escaliers.

_Ouais suis pas doué pour la cuisine et alors ? Ca arrive à tout le monde de se cramer la main non ?... Enfin tout ceux qui sont nul en cuisine évidement._

Il perçut du coin de l'œil la longue silhouette qui se découpa dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » s'étonna celui-ci.

-« Ca se voit pas ? Je cuisine pardi ! » Grommela David entre ses dents serrées.

-« Je ne veux pas te vexer… mais non cela ne se voit pas… » Il s'approcha de lui. « Tu t'es brûlé ? »

-« Ouah t'es perspicace quand tu veux frèro ! » Balança le jumeau un peu vexé d'avoir un témoin de sa grande nullité niveau culinaire.

Mais son jumeau semblait plus détendu et serein que tout à l'heure, il ne monta pas sur ses grands chevaux, etsourit légèrement.

-« Tu veux que je t'aide ? » Proposa-t-il en avançant la main, prêt à le soigner.

David fixa avec insistance cette main prête à saisir la sienne, son cœur battant à cent à l'heure, à nouveau il se troubla et… _merde non !_

Hop il profita du jet d'eau ouvert pour d'un geste de la main lui en envoyer un jet dans la tronche.

-« Héééé ! » Billy se prit de l'eau dans la figure et leva une main pour se protéger le visage.

-« Pas besoin de ton aide frèro ! Je me démerde bien tout seul t'inquiète ! » Répliqua le musicien en rigolant, et lui balançant ensuite un autre torchon sec entre les pattes. Il referma le robinet d'eau, puis alla sortir le plat, mais cette fois en usant d'un linge pour ne pas se cramer à nouveau la main.

Billy s'essuya le visage et s'avança vers la table, y prenant place face à son frère.

« Bon c'est pas la cuisine de Mom je te préviens, aussi râle pas, sinon je te fais bouffer le tout de force, pigé ? »

Billy haussa les sourcils, un instant son regard pétilla légèrement de malice, une expression qu'il n'avait plus eu depuis longtemps. Mais hélas cette étincelle de vitalité disparut subitement, retrouvant ce regard triste.

David sentit son cœur se serrer, mais tout espoir n'était pas perdu, loin de là… Ils en avaientt vécu des moments chiants, ce n'était pas une petite déprime de son frère qui allait gagner contre leur fraternité.

Allez, haut les cœurs, il allait le regonfler à bloc et Billy redeviendrait cet ado chieur, positif, plein de vie et au rire éclatant.

Il servit son frère généreusement, trop même au goût du concerné qui protesta d'une petite voix plaintive.

-« Hééé ! Mais c'est beaucoup trop ! Je ne pourrai jamais avaler tout ça ! »

-« Quand on veut on peut ! Et si tu ne veux pas… » Il leva sa cuillère pleine de purée le menaçant légèrement avec. « …. Gare à tes fesses…. Je te botterais l'cul en beauté ! »

Billy eut une expression touchante, une grimace ennuyée mêlé d'un petit sourire. Finalement il saisit sa fourchette et s'attaqua doucement à son plat.

David après s'être lui-même servi, reposa la cuillère dans le plat, saisit aussi son couvert et se mit à manger.

Bon c'était pas l'extase, mais ça se mangeait relativement bien… Finalement il n'était pas si nul alors, mis à part ses doigts grillés.

-« Alors ? Verdict ? »S'enquit-il voyant son frère manger comme d'hab du bout des lèvres et davantage jouer avec la nourriture que de l'engouffrer dans sa bouche.

-« Hm ?... C'est délicieux ! » Balança-t-il trop hâtivement pour être vraiment honnête.

-« Toi tu as peur du coup de pied dans le postérieur pour me dire la vérité. » Railla gentiment le cuisto improvisé.

-« Excuse-moi, mais je ne suis pas maso effectivement. » Confirma Billy avec un petit sourire effronté.

David plissa dangereusement les yeux.

-« Alors c'est dég c'est ça ? »

Son frère leva un regard surpris.

-« Dégueux ? Non ! Juste que celle de Mom est meilleure, mais c'est mangeable quand même. » Et pour prouver ses mots, il fit l'effort de prendre encore un peu de purée du bout de sa fourchette pour la mettre entre ses lèvres.

-« …Mouais… » David reprit son repas.

Evidement Billy en laissa beaucoup, beaucoup trop d'après son frère, mais quand il en fit la remarque, le chanteur sembla mal le prendre. Une nouvelle dispute faillit éclater entre les deux frères, ce fut limite, cette fois David du prendre beaucoup sur lui-même pour calmer la tension montante.

Billy quitta la cuisine et s'installa dans le salon, allumant la télé et zappant les chaînes.

Pendant que son frère cherchait un programme plus ou moins digne d'intérêt, David s'attaqua au rangement… _Hé bin ! Si Mom me voyait elle hallucinerait… Moi qui une flemme aigue de ranger ma chambre… me voilà en train de faire la vaisselle._

Il mit une trop grande dose de liquide vaisselle, une forte mousse envahit l'évier, plus d'eau que de la mousse… _Tssss_ _pas pratique_, enfin il ne s'en sorti pas trop mal, mise à part un verre qui entre ses doigts mouillés et glissant de savon, lui échappa et se brisa au sol.

« SHIT !! » Lâcha-t-il en colère.

Billy qui zieutait le programme d'un air morne, accoudé, leva et tourna son regard par-dessus le dossier du divan.

-« Un problème ? »

-« NAN ! TOUT VA BIEN !... HA ! MERDEEEEEEEEUHHHHHHH… » Il venait de s'entailler le doigts avec un bout de verre, décidément après la « toast attitude », il se charcutait la main… Si cela continuait ainsi à la fin de ces deux semaines de vacances, il serait incapable de jouer de la guitare correctement.

« FAIT CHIER ! » Jura toujours délicatement l'ado en portant son doigt blessé à la bouche, suçant le sang.

Une ombre s'afficha devant lui, accroupit au sol, le doigt à la bouche, il leva son regard vers la haute silhouette devant lui.

Tranquillement Billy attrapa le torchon propre, s'accroupit à son tour et saisit la main de son frère entre la sienne pour avec précaution poser le linge contre le doigt saignant.

-« T'es pas doué. » Commenta-t-il simplement.

-« Merci du compliment. » Ironisa David avec une grimace.

Mais son frère sembla ne plus faire attention à ses répliques, concentré sur ses soins, épongeant le sang. David reprit son sérieux et le laissa faire. Il observa attentivement le visage sensible du gothique.

Ses prunelles grises si mélancoliques, il plongea son regard dedans, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il détacher ses yeux de lui, de ce visage ? Merde pourtant ce n'était pas le nombre de fois où ils étaient si proches que pour autant…. Il avait été… attiré… mais là…Quelque chose semblait réagir différemment en lui…Il se mordit la lèvre quand ses yeux glissèrent sur cette bouche attirante, sur son menton fin, cette gorge blanche… Il ferma les yeux, déglutit avec difficulté et à nouveau maudit ses pulsions étranges.

-« On devrait désinfecter ça non ? »

La voix douce, légère, chantante de son frère le fit ouvrir les yeux et… l'esprit troublé, le regard perdu dans son regard fascinant cerné de noir, il leva sa main, plongea ses doigts dans ses mèches sombres si douces, et dans un geste brusque, sous cette forte pulsion, il saisit sa nuque, attira brusquement ce visage à lui et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes et avant que son frère n'ait eu le temps de protester, il dévora cette bouche, emprisonnant ce cher visage d'une main.

Il venait de perdre les pédales, ouais il devenait complètement taré… Le pire geste à faire était bien celui-là… Rouler une pelle à son frangin… _Ah merde_…

Le baisé dura quelques instant, quelques délicieuses secondes où son cœur battait à vive allure dans sa poitrine.

Mais brusquement, une main, la main de son frère, se plaqua contre lui et….Le repoussa avec force, brisant brutalement le baisé.

« …D…DAVID !... » La voix agréable et douce de son frère claqua cette fois comme un coup de fouet.

Le guitariste revenait cruellement à la réalité, la saveur de la bouche de son frère encore sur ses lèvres, la sensation de leurs langues mélangées, il posa un regard hagard sur le chanteur.

Le gothique sa main contre sa bouche, le fixait avec de grand yeux, agenouillé par terre sur le carrelage froid avec autour d'eux les débris d'un verre cassé, un verre qui avait tout déclanché en lui… Le regard de son frère… _Shit… Non pas ce regard là… Pas ça…_

David détourna les yeux honteux et en colère contre lui-même.

Voir son frère le fixer avec une expression désemparée était un spectacle douloureux, le pire qu'il soit.

C'est dans un silence pesant, alors que Billy le souffle haletant, la stupéfaction tordant ses traits sensibles, que le musicien se redressa lentement.

-« Je…Je vais désinfecter mon doigt…. » Et sur ses mots il quitta précipitamment la cuisine.

C'était minable comme sortie, la pire à faire…Combien de fois il avait reproché à son frère de fuir et là… Qu'est ce qu'il venait de faire ? _Ah merde ! Quel con ! Mais quel con !_

Il monta quatre à quatre les marches et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

Il s'avança vers le lavabo et… dans la glace, il vit son image… Il tiqua face à son expression perplexe, le doute dans son regard… _Non ! Putain ! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Merde ! Qu'est ce que j'ai osé faire ?_

Peu soucieux de la douleur de son doigt il se prit la tête entre ses mains et lentement se laissa glisser à terre, s'affalant sur le carrelage, dos à la porte.

_C'est mon frère putain ! Je viens de rouler un patin à mon propre frère ! Embrasser un mec… Et de plus mon propre frère… Mon jumeau… Ma famille…. Je suis complètement fou… Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?... Billy ?... Billy qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? _

Billy dans la cuisine n'était pas au mieux non plus, il ne fit aucun mouvement quand son frère quitta la cuisine, il ne réagit pas en l'entendant montrer précipitamment à l'étage, ni au claquement de la porte. Il restait immobile, comme paralysé, la main toujours plaquée contre sa bouche, cette bouche qui venait de connaître le plus étrange, le plus troublant, le plus déroutant contact.

Son frère venait de… l'embrasser… mais pas un baisé fraternel…

Le sexe il connaissait, il avait déjà couché avec des filles, certaines même des fans, ce genre de chose n'était pas nouveau… Mais… Là… C'était… Son frère.

Il ne songea pas un instant à se lever de ce carrelage durant ses réflexions, ses doutes… Il ne savait plus quoi penser, le pire c'est… Qu'il n'avait pas trouvé le contact si désagréable, certes étrange mais pas écoeurant.

Ce n'est pourtant pas normal… Mais alors pourquoi il n'avait pas envie de vomir ? Pourquoi il n'était même pas en colère ?

Finalement il remua, retira sa main de sa bouche, l'abaissa et lèva ses yeux vers la porte, vers es escaliers qu'il distinguait.

Lentement il se redressa, s'en foutant des éclats de verre, du torchon souillé du sang de son frère, de la télé toujours allumée avec le bruit de rire d'une émission de jeu télévisé, oui il s'en foutait bien de tout… D'un pas automatique et la tête vide, il sortit de la cuisine, traversa le salon, s'avança vers les escaliers et les gravit. Son regard braqué droit devant, il monta les marches grinçantes, se retrouva sur le palier et s'approcha de la porte de la salle de bain.

Il resta face à elle, hésitant… _Que doit-il faire ?.._. Il posa sa main sur la surface, puis la deuxième et enfin son corps en entier. Il tendit l'oreille, guettant un bruit, la présence de son frère à l'intérieur… Mais juste le silence…

Finalement n'y tenant plus…

-« David ? » Appela-t-il faiblement.

Pas de réponse de sa part.

« David… » Insista légèrement le jumeau.

-« …Laisse moi… » Répliqua la voix sourde de son frère.

-« David ?... » Il n'arrivait pas à dire autre chose, qu'à répéter inlassablement son prénom.

-« Vas-t'en…. »

Billy posa son front contre la porte et sa bouche se pinça légèrement, à nouveau il sentit les larmes monter.

-« David…Je t'en pris…. » Supplia-t-il d'une voix tremblante sous ses sanglots naissants. « Me rejette pas…. » Acheva-t-il sa phrase dans un souffle.

La joue collée contre la porte, il entendit un déclic caractéristique et… Elle s'ouvrit.

Lentement Billy leva son regard vers la silhouette qui se tenait devant lui maintenant.

Il croisa le regard troublé et hésitant de son frère qui ne devait pas être mieux.

« On…On devrait en parler non ? » Tenta-t-il avec un petit sourire crispé.

David détourna le regard.

-« ….J'aurais pas dû, je m'excuse, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… Je dois être fatigué…Enfin bref n'en parlons plus. » Et sur ses mots il passa à côté de son frère. « Je vais ranger la cuisine. » Lâcha-t-il d'une voix sourde.

Billy stupéfait pivota sur ses talons et… Pris d'un geste impulsif, il agrippa le bras de son frère.

-« Attend ! »

Mais pourquoi il le retenait ? Que voulait-il de lui au juste ?

David s'immobilisa et ne chercha même pas à se dégager de force de sa poigne, lui aussi semblait être incapable d'agir, comme amorphe.

Il glissa un regard vers son frère et sentit à nouveau son cœur rater un battement en le voyant ainsi, le visage baissé, ses longs cheveux noirs tombant autour de son visage, cette attitude désemparé… _SHIT !_

-« B…Billy ? »

Quand il prononça son prénom, le chanteur frémit et redressa lentement son visage, leurs regards se croisèrent.

Ils se faisaient face, silencieux, aucun mot ne franchissait la barrière de leurs lèvres, seules leurs respirations, leurs cœurs et leurs regards s'unissaient et parlaient pour eux.

La main de Billy qui serrait toujours doucement le poignet de son frère, sa paume chaude et douce, ses prunelles qui ne le quittaient pas, cet air sensible, il semblait attendre quelque chose… des explications ? Il n'en n'avait aucune, mais juste une cruelle envie de l'embrasser, oui de sentir à nouveau ses lèvres, jouer avec son piercing.

Lentement il leva finalement sa main vers son visage, du pouce il caressa l'anneau fendant sa lèvre rose orangée.

« Billy…. » Murmura-t-il dans un souffle, animé d'un frémissement tandis qu'il contemplait ce visage qui bouleversait son cœur avec tant de cruauté. « Billy ?...Pardonne-moi… » Souffla-t-il une dernière fois en plongeant finalement son visage vers le sien pour unir leurs lèvres.

A suivre


	4. Raison et sentiments

Nouvelle édition Chapitre corrigé par miss Caym

**Entre frères**

Chapitre 4 : Raison et sentiments

Collés, acculés contre le mur du couloir, plaqués dans le recoin près de la porte de la salle de bain, leurs bouches unies, entrelaçant leurs langues, jouant, se cherchant, se happant à nouveau avec une passion de plus en plus présente.

Billy sentait le défaut du mur contre son dos, et la longue silhouette juvénile de son frère contre lui. Ses mains tièdes caressant son corps, s'infiltrant effrontément sous le tissu, redessinant de ses doigts les contours de sa silhouette, cherchant les endroits les plus sensibles à honorer.

Billy la tête vide, les yeux fermés se laissait faire, non il répondait également, il glissa sa main dans le dos de son frère, dévorait avec gourmandise la bouche de son jumeau, titillant de son piercing sa langue lisse et tiède.

Leurs souffles se mélangeaient, David savourait la saveur des lèvres de son frère. Le contact doux, humide et tiède de ses lèvres mais aussi ses piercings, celui de sa langue avec lequel il jouait du bout de la sienne, le fin anneau fendant cette lèvre pleine.

Le contact était vraiment érotique, plaisant, mentalement il se mit à penser que toutes ces filles avaient dû également apprécier la sensation.

Billy était doué dans l'art d'embrasser… Hm… Pas étonnant… Il se souvint le nombre de fois où il avait découché, surtout quand Mom était de service de nuit. Combien de fois il l'avait couvert… Hm… remarque il s'était rendu mutuellement ce service… _En tout cas je reconnais qu'il sait y faire…_

Mais alors que ce moment était doux, plein de volupté alors qu'ils se confondaient dans ce tendre pêché…La bouche de Billy se déroba de sous la sienne, sa silhouette androgyne s'échappa d'entre ses bras, il sentit même sa main le repousser.

David recula, le regard braqué sur son frère, une lueur d'incompréhension et de frustration dans son regard.

Billy les joues roses, la respiration précipitée, fuyait son regard.

_Quoi ?...C'était bien le moment d'avoir des regrets bordel ! Je fais quoi maintenant que je suis complètement dans tout mes états ?..._ David serra sa mâchoire.

-« ….Sorry… David…. Je….Je peux pas…. » Murmura d'une voix hachée le chanteur. « ….C'est… C'est immoral… »

Ses mots eurent l'effet d'une douche glacée, au moins merci grâce à ses propos, fuiiiiiiiiiiit plus rien…. Riquiqui… _Mais j'ai quand même la haine… Putain il semblait répondre, il me laisse m'emballer et hop après…. C'est quoi cette attitude de vierge effarouchée ?... Ha merde mais comment je parle de mon frère ? Normal qu'il réagisse comme ça, c'est moi le monstre dans cette histoire. Attends c'est limite si je veux sauter sur mon frangin, celui-ci doute, trouve cela immoral et je me permets de râler…. Suis vraiment trop con._

David à son tour détourna son regard, même s'il comprenait finalement son attitude, il en restait déçu.

Il réussit seulement à articuler d'une voix morne.

-« Bon… Bha je vais ranger le bordel dans la cuisine… » Et sans un regard pour son frère, il passa devant lui et retourna en bas pour finir de tout ranger.

Billy demeura immobile dans ce couloir, le regard baissé, qu'est ce qu'il avait fait ?... Lentement il leva sa main et contempla sa paume. Il l'avait retenu, il l'avait retenu, et après…. Oui après…Il se mordit la lèvre de dépit.

Il ne savait pas quoi penser, quoi dire… probablement rien…. Il porta cette main à son visage. Complètement perdu, il se sentait épuisé moralement et physiquement… Oui si épuisé… Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait se détester à cet instant… Faire cela à son frère, c'était ignoble, après difficile d'avoir une relation normale de frangin… _Je ne veux pas tout gâcher entre nous…_

Il entendit le bruit de vaisselle qu'on range en bas, machinalement il tourna son regard en direction des escaliers.

Il n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce, ses pieds comme vissés au sol, jusqu'à ces petits bruits secs de couverts.

Lentement d'un pas pesant, il arracha ses pieds du sol et dans des gestes las, s'avança vers sa chambre, ouvrit la porte, la referma, et s'allongea dans son lit.

Il se coula sous la couverture, nicha son visage dans l'oreiller, il avait envie de pioncer, de se perdre dans le sommeil, de ne penser à rien, plus à rien…. Juste dormir….

-« Billy ?... »

-« Hmmm… » Le gothique enfonça son visage sous la couverture alors qu'une main vigoureuse le secoua de plus belle.

-« Billy ! Réveille-toi ! »

-« ….mmm…Pas envie…. » _Bha quoi ? C'est vrai ! ….Encore trop fatigué…. Pourquoi il me réveille si tôt ?_

-« Billy merde ça suffit debout ! » Cette fois il tira sur la couverture et la vira.

Le brun ouvrit péniblement les yeux, leva son visage endormi vers son frère en mode réveil matin obstiné et se frotta les yeux.

-« Pourquoi tu me réveilles si tôt ? On est en vacances non ? …. » Il étouffa un bâillement, se redressant à demi, les cheveux en bataille la mine déconfite. « T'aurais pu me laisser dormir encore… » Il avait l'impression d'avoir à peine dormi une heure. « Je suis encore fatigué… » De ses deux mains il frictionna ses longues mèches sombres.

-« Te laisser dormir, Bordel ça fait une journée entière que tu dors ! » Répliqua le musicien.

Aussitôt Billy écarquilla les yeux et cessa sa séance « pétrolane » (XD enfin de fictionnage de cheveux), levant un visage ahuri vers son frère.

-« Une journée ?... Tu déconnes ! »

-« Non mais j'ai l'air de déconner là ? »

En effet il semblait très sèrieux… _Tiens on dirait Mom la fois où j'ai cassé son vase préféré… Mais bon là ce n'est pas le même sujet… J'ai autant dormi moi ?..._.

-« Ah bon ? » Nouveau bâillement. « Je devais être crevé alors. » Répliqua-t-il simplement en haussant les épaules.

-« Très fatigué ? » David haussa un sourcil sous ce ton si désinvolte. « ... Bon maintenant tu te lèves, tu vas prendre ta douche et tu viens bouffer un peu. »

Toujours à moitié réveillé assis dans son lit, le brun hocha lentement la tête.

-« Hm…Hm…J'arrive Mom… » Vu que son frère s'était chargé de virer sa couverture, il n'eut pas à le faire. Il se leva directement et se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers la salle de bain.

-« MOM ? » David réagit trois heures plus tard près à lui balancer l'oreiller dans la tête, mais son jumeau n'était plus à portée de tir.

Ce dernier complètement dans le cirage, l'esprit embrouillé, il n'avait pas réagi, ni semblait se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé entre eux, c'est seulement une fois dans le couloir, près de l'endroit que…

Il s'immobilisa brusquement, la main sur la nuque, le visage baissé … Lentement, il redressa la tête et tourna son regard vers le recoin, le fixant avec insistance.

Par flash il revoyait le visage proche de son frère, par flash il sentait à nouveau sa bouche contre la sienne, par flash ses mains parcourant son corps, par flash son odeur.

Il demeura paralysé, le regard braqué sur cette parcelle du mur, comme s'il cherchait l'emprunte même de ce qui s'était passé, une trace visible.

David après avoir remis la couverture sur le lit, soupira, lui n'avait pas oublié du tout, il n'avait pas osé entrer dans la chambre de son frère après ce qui s'était passé. Il l'avait laissé dormir tout le reste de la journée. Seulement au petit matin un peu inquiet d'aucun mouvement de sa part, il était venu le voir. Il dormait si bien, il semblait si épuisé, qu'il n'avait pas eu le cœur de le réveiller, peut être aussi par peur d'affronter son regard, de voir sa détresse, qu'il ait peur de lui. Il avait repoussé ainsi durant la journée ce moment, mais voyant l'heure défiler, le repas de midi passer, il avait pris son courage à deux mains. Il ne pouvait évidement pas le laisser ainsi dormir et jeûner un peu plus.

Une fois la couverture en place, il sortit à son tour et… Son regard s'arrêta sur sa longue silhouette immobile.

David silencieux, le cœur battant, la culpabilité naissante, fut lui aussi incapable de bouger et de le quitter des yeux.

Evidement… Il était censé aider son frère à aller mieux…. Et qu'est ce qu'il avait fait ?... Oui qu'est ce qu'il avait osé faire ?... Il se mordit la lèvre de dépit, impossible pour lui de détacher ses prunelles de lui. Il sentit son cœur se serrer… Une sensation désagréable dans tout son être.

Qu'il détestait cette sensation….Finalement il n'en put plus… Il fallait qu'il s'excuse, qu'il débloque cette situation, par un moyen ou un autre, sinon ces deux semaines seraient un enfer et Billy dépérirait un peu plus.

C'était le plus sensible des deux, le plus vulnérable face aux sentiments, il avait toujours fait des montagnes des petits soucis… Alors là…

David rassembla sa volonté et s'avança, il s'immobilisa juste derrière lui. Il leva sa main vers son épaule, hésita… demeura en suspend… puis la rabaissa sans l'effleurer.

Il baissa la tête vaincu par sa culpabilité…_ Bordel oui je m'en veux tellement Billy… crois-moi…_ Il fallait qu'il lui dise tout ça…

Il redressa un peu la tête et…

-« B…Billy… »

Ce dernier ne réagit pas, même pas un frémissement.

Le musicien pouvait contempler à loisir son fin profil, son regard clair fixant ce petit coin.

« Billy… Je… Je m'en veux… » Murmura le guitariste. « Tu sais pas à quel point je m'en veux… » Il abaissa à nouveau son visage serrant les poings, les traits crispés par la culpabilité. « J…J'aimerais tellement qu…que tu me pardonnes… J…Je ne voulais pas te faire ça… » Intérieurement son esprit protesta… Si, Si… Il voulait le faire… Il le voulait toujours… _Je veux le toucher… Je veux le sentir… Je veux l'embrasser encore…. Je veux de lui…. Je le veux…_ Il frissonna, et se passa une main nerveuse dans ses courtes mèches sombres. « Billy… J… je t'en prie…. Pardonne-moi… Je… Je ne supporterai pas que… tu aies peur de moi… Que tu m'évites… Billy… » Supplia-t-il doucement.

Son jumeau demeura silencieux et cela l'achevait.

« Billy je t'en prie…. Dis quelque chose… Gueule-moi dessus… Fais-moi des reproches… Traite-moi de salaud, de monstre fini MAIS BORDEL REAGIS ! ME LAISSE PAS COMME CA !! » Il hurla les derniers mots la tête inclinée ne supportant plus le poids de ce silence obstiné de la part de son frère.

Il n'eut pas un mot de sa part, non toujours pas, mais des bras encerclant sa nuque, une joue se logeant contre la sienne, un souffle caressant sa nuque, un corps familier se collant à lui.

Il écarquilla les yeux…Billy ?...Billy l'étreignait, il était contre lui, son visage logé dans son cou. Le guitariste resta un instant stupéfait, il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ce mouvement de sa part. Son cœur rata un autre battement… _Putain heureusement que je ne suis pas cardiaque…_ ses entrailles firent un tour sur elles-même. Cette étreinte spontanée lui fit l'effet d'une mini bombe à retardement dans tout son être. A cet instant il comprit… Oui il comprit qu'il était foutu pour de bon… Qu'il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière possible pour lui… Qu'il était complètement fou de lui…

Lentement comme au ralenti, il noua ses bras autour de sa taille, son visage petit à petit changea… Sa bouche grimaça, il réfugia son visage dans cette longue chevelure sombre… _Shit… C'est maintenant moi qui chiale…Je pourrai plus jamais me foutre de lui quand il pleure comme un bébé… Je suis un monstre… Je l'aime… Le pire être qui soit…Car j'aime mon frère…_

Il remonta sa main dans son dos, le serra un peu plus et continua à sangloter parmi cette forêt de mèches sombres et douces. Aucun mot ne sortit, aucun bruit entre eux, mais son cœur, son être hurlaient… Hurlaient son amour… Un sentiment fort mais immoral… Il était bon à être psychanalysé ou enfermé chez les dingues, ouais il le méritait…

Mais qu'il était bon de l'avoir dans ses bras…. Tant pis s'il finissait à l'asile… L'étreinte de son frère le rendait fou, son odeur, sa chaleur, la douceur de sa peau qu'il sentait sous ses doigts.

Machinalement il glissa ses mains sous son tee-shirt sombre, logeant sa paume dans le creux de ses reins, sans réfléchir il colla juste ses lèvres sur sa tempe tiède parmi cette chevelure noir corbeau, son odeur… oui il en était fou…Il sentit une réaction caractéristique en bas…

BrrrrrrrrrrrrrRRRrBrRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrRRRr

_Haaaa un truc qui vibre dans ma poche arrière de mon pantalon !!... Ha ouais mon portable…Arggg… et évidement … __Chtit David (Alias sa virilité XD) puiiiftttt Riquiqui again…_

Du coup les deux frères relâchèrent leur étreinte, David saisit son portable vibrant dans sa poche et consulta l'écran.

_Haaaa…. Merde… C'est Mom !..._

Billy haussa un sourcil intrigué face à son expression embarrassée.

-« C'est qui ? » Demanda-t-il.

-« Mom !... j'ai oublié de l'appeler hier à notre arrivée. » Grimaça-t-il sachant à quoi s'attendre.

Le gothique sentit ses pommettes en feu et détourna un peu les yeux. Justement leur mère les appelait alors qu'ils étaient en train de s'étreindre et qu'il avait sentit les mains de son frère se faire plus… tendres, étrange coup du sort non ?

-« Je vais prendre ma douche, salue-la de ma part. » Et sur cette simple phrase il entra dans la salle de bain et referma la porte, laissant le musicien répondre.

_Shit ! Fallait qu'elle appelle à ce moment… te jure les mères…_ David décrocha.

-« Heu ouais Mom ?... » Il dût décoller l'appareil de ses oreilles pour épargner ses tympans des rugissements de leur mère. « J'ai oublié Mom ! Scuse ! » Tenta-t-il de répliquer face au flot incessant de reproches d'une maman inquiète. Un instant il glissa son regard vers la porte, juste derrière… il était là, son frère… Finalement elle sembla se calmer, il pu remettre le téléphone portable correctement contre son oreille et s'éloigna avec, retournant au rez-de-chaussée. « Oui… Oui… Il va bien… Il t'embrasse… Oui … On mange bien… Oui Mom… »

Le dos collé à la porte,Billy l'entendit répondre, ses prunelles fixaient la poignée à sa gauche, les joues toujours en feu, le cœur battant, il tendit l'oreille, puis la voix de son frère s'éloigna.

Il poussa un soupir et cala sa tête contre la porte, levant le visage vers le plafond, il ferma un instant les yeux et déglutit.

Durant cette étreinte… Il avait sentit les lèvres de son frère… Il en avait éprouvé... Billy grimaça et se pinça la lèvre… Oui il avait éprouvé du plaisir à ce contact, son corps avait réagi…

Finalement il se déshabilla à la vitesse de l'éclair et se fourra vite sous la douche, il mit la note à fond eau froide ce qui lui arracha une exclamation suraigue, mais au moins hop cela calmait ses ardeurs et ses pensées chamboulées, du moins juste le temps de cette douche écossaise.

Enfin bon… Fallait pas abuser… Il remit l'eau sur tiède… fallait se laver aussi, il préférait l'eau chaude…

David finissait sa longue très longue (XD) conversation avec leur mère, il se laissa tomber sur le divan.

-« Oui… Oui… Promis…Oui…Nous aussi… Ciao… » Il raccrocha enfin et poussa un soupir, calant sa nuque contre le dossier du canapé.

Il fixait le plafond, serrant toujours entre ses mains le portable.

Et maintenant ?... Que faire ?... Il ferma les yeux… Mouais comment occuper nos journées dans ce coin loin de tout ?

Alors qu'il était plongé dans cette réflexion, il sentit comme des gouttes tomber sur son visage, des gouttes froides…

Il ouvrit les yeux et son cœur rata un battement de tout les diables, le visage de son frère était si proche, penché vers lui, il se tenait derrière lui, derrière le dossier du divan , ses cheveux détrempés, certaines mèches collés sur son front et des gouttes ruisselaient.

Les pommettes de David virèrent au rose, il ne s'y attendait pas, cette vision le prenait de court.

-« Alors ? »

David haussa un sourcil… Hein?...Comment ça alors ?...

« Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit Mom ? »

…_Ha ? Mom ?...Punaise…Le con… J'ai eu peur…Enfin non… Enfin si… Putain à quoi je pense moi ?..._

-« Hm… Rien d'important, elle m'a engueulé car j'ai complètement zappé de l'appeler hier soir. »

Billy se séchait la nuque avec une serviette, toujours penché au-dessus de son frère et afficha un léger sourire compatissant.

-« Je vois… Désolé… »

La vision de son frère toujours si proche, humide et souriant doucement, réveilla sa putain de libido à la con. Il avala péniblement sa salive et redressa la tête décollant sa nuque du dossier du divan.

-« Désolé pourquoi ? C'est pas ta faute… » Marmonna de mauvais poil brusquement.

Mais le ton de son frère ne sembla pas troubler plus que ça le gothique.

Il contourna le divan et s'installa à ses côtés avec un soupir, la serviette reposant sur ses épaules étroites.

-« Un peu quand même… » Répliqua-t-il en prenant la télécommande pour allumer la télé.

David quant à lui était fasciné par la nuque de son frère, il contemplait longuement celle-ci couverte de cheveux humides, le tee-shirt noir propre collant sur sa peau car il s'était probablement mal séché.

Cette clavicule dont perlaient des gouttelettes d'eau, cette silhouette androgyne, il ferma lentement le poing pour contrôler à nouveau une pulsion…. _Oui… Vraiment…Satanée libido à la con…_

A suivre….


	5. Le divan

Entre frères

**Entre frères**

Chapitre 5 : Le divan

Billy évidement continuait à zapper les chaînes, cherchant un programme intéressant, ignorant le trouble, le conflit intérieur que son frère vivait actuellement, simplement à cause de sa présence.

Brusquement il cessa le zappage sur un programme musical, ce qui attisa son intérêt c'était…

-« Hé ? C'est nous ! » Lâcha-t-il simplement.

David détourna à regret son regard de lui pour le diriger sur la télé.

En effet l'émission parlait de leur dernier titre.

« Le groupe Innocence est remonté légèrement dans le classement passant directement en troisième place avec son dernier titre Only » Et sur ces mots l'émission montra un extrait de leur clip pour ce titre.

It is late, the sun is lying

This part seems so cold

Only… Given up….

Les deux frères ne quittaient pas l'écran des yeux, puis la voix de Billy s'éleva au côté de David, machinalement il chantait par-dessus sa propre voix. Le jumeau glissa un regard vers lui et l'écouta silencieusement. Cette chanson à la mélodie rock, métallique, mélodique mais aux paroles mélancoliques.

Un savant mélange de rock et de sentiments, entraînant et doux à la fois.

I wait in front of this window

On this pane run the tears of the sky

And mines on my pale cheeks…

Depuis tout petit il aimait le voir chanter, son visage était transformé dans le chant et aujourd'hui, dans ce salon, il retrouvait le Billy chanteur, passionné par la musique.

A cette constatation il ne put retenir un sourire, un sourire soulagé, cet instant était magique, intime, complice, retrouvant ce frère qu'il connaissait depuis dix-sept ans, que demander de plus ?

Heavy-hearted, I still wait

The hope's always in me

Why I am cold?

Machinalement son regard se glissa sur ses lèvres qui bougeaient, prononçant ces mots fantastiques… Aussitôt une nouvelle tension régna en lui… Ha oui que demander de plus hein ?... Bha ouais… Foutues pensées lubriques de merde.

Why am I so hurt?

My sorrow is so heavy to bear.

Only with my thoughts

Only with my tears

Only with my regrets…

L'extrait de clip cessa, interrompant brutalement le chant aussi bien à la télé que dans ce salon.

« J'ai entendu dire que les frères Cogan avaient quitté Londres pour passer quelques jours de détente à la campagne. »

David braqua toute son attention sur cette émission et haussa un sourcil… Bha quoi ? Tout le monde à bien le droit d'avoir des vacs non ?...

« Effectivement ! » Renchérit l'autre présentateur. « La rumeur dit que le chanteur serait en pleine dépression. »

-« Bordel ! » Laissa échapper David malgré lui. Non mais ho ? Comment ils savent ça eux ?... c'est quoi ce bin's ?

Billy lui demeura silencieux mais son visage exprima autant de stupéfaction que son jumeau.

« Il ne doit pas supporter la pression, Pas étonnant vu son jeune âge. Billy Cogan reste un chanteur enfant, un de ses bébés chanteurs, ce groupe c'est juste un coup médiatique hahahahahahahaha. Alors normal qu'il fasse sa crise de pré-ado. »

Sa crise de pré-ado…Chanteur enfant… Bébé chanteur… Juste un coup médiatique… des mots horribles qui résonnèrent avec douleur dans sa tête. Il porta ses mains à ses oreilles, les plaqua avec force pour ne plus entendre, les yeux écarquillés qui petit à petit s'embuèrent de larmes… Encore… Encore… Encore une fois on le jugeait ainsi… On le piétinait sans pitié… Sans compassion, parlant de ses faiblesses à la télé comme on annoncerait le temps qu'il ferait le lendemain sur la région, avec légèreté…en riant… se souciant si peu de ses doutes, de ses sentiments…. C'était si cruel…

Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, il ferma les yeux et se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

-« HE CONNARD ! ON A DIX-SEPT ANS !! REVOIS TES INFOS DE MERDE AVANT DE PARLER DE CRISE DE PRE-ADO ! » Hurla avec rage le jumeau à la télé, bien évidement celle-ci s'en foutait pas mal de ses injures et l'émission enchaîna ses programmes sans se soucier des deux frères.

David se tourna vers Billy, le voir ainsi à nouveau mal lui arracha un autre juron de colère.

« Billy ?... » Il enlaça son frère. « Billy… c'est pas vrai… Ne les écoute pas… c'est rien… On s'en fout de cette émission à la con. Putain ne te mets pas dans cet état pour un connard fini. » Il serra doucement son frère bouleversé dans ses bras…_Ha putain je vais le tuuuuuuuuuer l'autre connnnnnnnnnnn… Vais me ramener dans son émission de merde et lui péter sa tronche à cet enfoiré_

Et voilà retour à la case départ, comme il détestait tous ces cons, balancer ce genre de propos sans connaître la sensibilité de la personne. Y a vraiment des abrutis sur terre.

Il saisit la serviette éponge qu'avait gardé son frère sur ses épaules et il la déposa sur sa masse de cheveux humides. De l'autre main il mit la télé en veille, inutile d'en rajouter une couche, Billy était assez bouleversé comme ça.

Dans le silence, ponctué seulement des reniflements du chanteur, il frictionna ses cheveux noirs trempés, le laissant pleurer tout son saoul.

Ces vacances qui devaient le requinquer un peu, étaient jusqu'ici un fiasco complet, et pour une grande partie par sa propre faute.

Il malmena ses longues mèches noires avec la serviette blanche, plongé dans ses sombres réflexions, le regard vague et animé d'une certaine envie de vengeance envers l'autre présentateur de mes fesses.

_Comment ont peut animer une émission de ce genre et être un enfoiré complet ? Ca n'a rien de professionnel du tout… Vais lui envoyer notre prod au cul, ça va lui apprendre à se la jouer tabloïd !! Pauvre con, enculé, fils de …_ Il le maudissait de tout son être, sa collection de noms d'oiseaux riches et variés traversant son esprit.

Mais alors qu'il jurait intérieurement et cela heureusement pour les oreilles sensibles et polies, un truc changea, enfin il ne le réalisa qu'une fois devant le fait accompli, quand les lèvres de son frère furent sur les siennes.

Un ouragan d'incompréhension et de stupéfaction souffla avec force dans son esprit… Hop exit les gros mots… Bye Bye ciaooooooo hasta la vista baby… Bonjour chez vous… Enfin bref brusquement un grand blanc dans sa tête.

Les yeux comme des soucoupes et face à lui si proche, le visage de son frère à moitié redressé.

_Ha bha merde alors…. Qu'est ce que… ?..._ Dans sa poitrine il vivait un vrai solo de batterie, à fond la caisse, comme quand Matt leur batteur, s'excitait à fond de train sur scène pendant un concert…

Un moment David resta comme figé, tendu, amorphe, l'esprit déconnecté et… Est-ce les bras de son frère qui se nouèrent autour de sa nuque, son corps se collant plus au sien, cette langue implorant la sienne ? Le musicien ferma les yeux, leva sa main, glissa celle-ci derrière la nuque humide de son frère et répondit avec passion.

Plus rien ne comptait, non plus rien… Ce présentateur… _Pffff qui ça ?..._ Son frère l'embrassait et c'était bon, c'est tout ce qu'il arrivait à penser.

Lentement il enlaça le corps de Billy, dévorant sa bouche, à nouveau cette sensation sensuelle avec ses piercings, qui faisait monter crescendo l'envie dans tout son être.

Sans quitter un instant leurs bouches l'une de l'autre, David glissa ses mains sur le corps de son frère, ce tee-shirt si gênant… Hm… Finalement il le souleva, Billy dénoua ses bras, les leva, leurs lèvres toujours unies. David fit glisser le vêtement vers le haut, un instant leurs bouches se séparèrent, il passa l'habit par-dessus son visage et l'abandonna au sol pour avidement reprendre les lèvres du chanteur, étouffant un soupir sourd.

Il était maintenant devant lui, contre lui torse nu, il glissa ses lèvres dans son cou, d'une main repoussa ses mèches noires collées pour goûter à cette peau claire, fine, douce, cette gorge chaude et encore humide.

Il ne raisonnait plus, plus rien, juste cette envie de lui, une envie forte, passionnelle. Billy ne le repoussait pas, il sentait ses mains caresser sa peau, ses mains remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale, ce contact le fit frissonner de plaisir.

Il avait atteint en ce qui le concernait le point de No return… Il voulait le faire avec lui… faire l'amour avec son frère.

Il le poussa un peu plus en arrière, l'allongeant sur le divan, se plaçant sur lui continuant de sa bouche et de sa langue à savourer chaque parcelle de peau blanche de ce corps abandonné, offert à lui.

Dehors il faisait un magnifique soleil, un temps splendide pour une balade dans la campagne, mais… dans l'esprit des deux frères cette idée de profiter de l'air campagnard et de se dépenser par une vigoureuse marche à pieds parmi la verdure ne les effleuraient même pas.

Dans ce divan, ils étaient à toute autre chose, toute autre préoccupation.

Petit à petit des vêtements rejoignirent le tee-shirt du gothique, celui de David, puis la ceinture noire et argent du chanteur, le pantalon de celui-ci, puis du musicien.

David penché sur le corps presque dénudé de son jumeau, déposait des baisés sur sa clavicule, une main en appui près de son visage abandonné et l'autre caressant son torse, glissant sur son ventre et plus bas encore, effleurant de ses doigts l'élastique du sous-vêtement.

Ils étaient tout deux clairement excités, leurs caresses mutuelles, leurs jeux de langues sensuels, avaient éveillé leurs corps au désir charnel.

Billy colla sa bouche sur la nuque courbée vers lui, plaquant sa langue, son piercing caressant cette peau au goût salé, les yeux clos, il ne résistait plus à cet appel du fond de son être, celui de faire l'amour avec son frère.

Une pulsion qu'il ne comprenait pas et qu'il ne voulait pas analyser, pour le moment en tout cas… Les réflexions et peut-être les regrets seraint pour plus tard, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était le faire maintenant, que cette bouche délicieuse continue à lui procurer tant de plaisir, que ces mains ne cessent de le caresser encore et encore.

David s'attarda sur des points sensibles du torse de son jumeau, y passant une langue tendre, son frère à cet instant avait une toute autre voix, une voix plaisante, excitante, le son doux de ses gémissements le faisait vibrer comme les cordes de sa guitare.

Sa main effleurant à peine l'aine, s'infiltra sous l'élastique pour saisir en douceur un endroit particulièrement réceptif. Billy étouffa un hoquet de surprise et de plaisir, la tête logée dans son cou, ses bras encerclant plus fort son dos.

C'était leur première fois, à tous les deux… Il y avait quelque chose d'excitant et de terrifiant à la fois, le fait de le faire avec un homme, qu'ils soient frères, le tabou du même sang, tout cela les poussaient bizarrement à poursuivre encore plus loin, au lieu de les freiner, ils en étaient que plus excités.

David massa en douceur cet endroit, remontant sa bouche vers la clavicule de son frère, laissant des longs sillons de salive tiède, il revint sur la courbe de sa mâchoire, puis captura à nouveau ses lèvres, une bouche qui l'accueillit avec ardeur.

Il sentait son frère bouger, soupirer, se cambrer entre ses bras, sous ses doigts, il le sentait apprécier, désirer et il se surpris d'aimer ça… d'aimer le voir ainsi… D'être celui qui lui apportait tant de plaisir.

Il poussa plus loin l'expérience, quitta à nouveau cette bouche, se glissant doucement vers son ventre et de ses mains lui retira le sous-vêtement, tout cela dans un même mouvement. Il déposait des petits baisés au fur et à mesure que la peau se découvrait, il explorait ce corps à la fois familier, identique mais inconnu. C'était étrange comme sentiment, comme sensation, étrange mais pas dégoûtant, loin de là.

Le vêtement rejoignit le reste des affaires sur le sol, Billy était maintenant entièrement découvert à lui, plus rien ne faisait obstacle… David redressa un instant son visage posant un long regard sur son visage aux pommettes rosés, les yeux mi-clos, ce profil se mordant doucement la lèvre pour contenir ses gémissements. Un nouveau frisson parcourut son être à cette vision plus que sensuelle,… sensuelle ? Un mec ? Son frère ?...Il le trouvait sensuel ?... La main posée toujours sur le membre en érection, il eut un instant d'hésitation, il se surprenait de faire cela avec tant de facilité jusqu'ici alors qu'il n'avait jamais couché avec un mec. Son audace lui donna un léger vertige, il secoua la tête, chassa cette étrange sensation. Il ne pouvait en même temps pas s'arrêter ainsi, son corps en avait trop envie… Doucement il se pencha alors vers l'aine, donna quelques coups de langue tendre à la base, il lui fallait s'habituer aussi à ce qu'il s'apprêtait de faire.

Finalement sa langue remonta, caressa et redessina sa courbe. Billy réagit avec vigueur, un nouveau hoquet de plaisir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

_Ha putain qu'il aime ce son…_ David ferma les yeux et prit cette virilité à pleine bouche. Il voulait l'entendre encore et encore, ce son, ses gémissements.

Billy redressa un genou sous la violente montée de plaisir en sentant cette bouche sur ce point si sensible. La tête lui tournait, c'était trop fort, trop intense, si bon, il glissa ses doigts sur la nuque, les plongeant dans ses mèches sombres, cette fellation… son frère… c'était mal… Il ne devait pas… Mais… Mais…

-« David…. » Laissa échapper la voix du chanteur dans un long soupir.

Même si ce qu'il faisait était mal… Il ne pouvait réagir, il n'avait pas envie que cela s'arrête, il était incapable de le repousser.

Son jumeau intensifia la pression avec sa bouche, Billy rejeta la tête en arrière et se mordit à nouveau la lèvre, l'orgasme n'était pas loin, il arrivait, il montait, il allait… il allait…

Il se raidit légèrement et… Dans un dernier hoquet de plaisir, la délivrance.

David sentit le liquide s'infiltrer dans sa bouche, sur sa langue, ce fluide au goût particulier, indéfinissable. Expérience nouvelle mais qui ne l'écoeurait pas plus que ça, il l'avala et se redressa pour reprendre les lèvres de son jumeau, il le sentait haletant contre lui, haletant et frissonnant.

Il voulait soulager son désir, il brûlait de le faire, de s'unir… Mais il avait la trouille, la trouille de le faire souffrir. Il cessa brusquement de l'embrasser, releva un peu la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien…

Billy ouvrit les yeux quand il ne sentit plus la bouche de son frère et croisa le regard de son jumeau.

Pendant un instant ils se fixèrent en silence… Ils avaient tout deux peur, de faire mal, d'avoir mal, des conséquences, de dégoûter l'autre, d'être rejeté, d'aimer….

-« …B…Billy… ? » Brisa finalement le silence son frère. S'appuyant sur un coude, il leva sa main et caressa du pouce ses lèvres, effleurant le piercing. « Je…J'ai envie… Mais… J'ai peur… Peur de te faire du mal… » Se confia-t-il se noyant dans son regard gris. «…Billy… » Il logea son visage dans son cou, et l'étreignit . "J'ai la trouille..."

Le chanteur déglutit, sa poitrine se soulevant avec force, sondant avec sensibilité le visage inquiet et troublé de son frère penché au dessus de lui. Ses mots, cette détresse, il la partageait, comme toujours… Il ressentait ce que ressentait son jumeau.

Quand il se logea contre lui, confiant sa faiblesse, il sentit ses yeux brûler. Il avala encore péniblement sa salive et les ferma, laissant une larme couler du coin de l'œil et descendre en silence sur sa joue.

-« J'ai peur aussi…. » Murmura-t-il caressant le corps logé contre lui. « Je suis mort de trouille aussi… »

A nouveau ses doigts redessinèrent les contours de ce papillon noir tatoué.

A suivre….


End file.
